Too Many Cooks
by Le Penguin
Summary: Rose and company help Alisha protect a vital shipping lane from attack by a rampaging drake. "Luckily" for them, Rolance has sent their own Shepherd to help. (Or, "The One Where Everyone Involved Learns a Lesson in Patience and Self-Control, and Also How Not to Stab People.")


Rolance and Hyland were now working together on a variety of initiatives. Rebuilding destroyed towns, reseeding blighted fields, purging the land of the hellions that still roamed and of the lingering pockets of resistance to the kingdoms' treaty. Alisha, of course, worked tirelessly; alongside Sergei, when he was available, but always Rose. Rose was still styling on the Shepherd Incognito thing – she was just used to working in the shadows when it came to things outside the Sparrowfeathers business, and it was easier besides.

There were those who remembered the Shepherd Sorey, and tales of his deeds were spreading; tales made larger than life and more wild by his sudden disappearance, at the very same time hope returned to the land. _Surely he will return when humanity becomes pure enough. He sleeps under the mountain, waiting for this day. Leave offerings at the mantle for his seraphic helpers to bring to him each night._ Rose was kind of worried about how Sorey would react to having a religion built up around him when he finally woke up.

Rose knew that taking up the Shepherd gig wouldn't be easy. Sure, Sorey was stuck handling the really hard stuff. (She sent up a little prayer every night to wish him well – she never prayed in the past, never thought anyone would listen, but now she knew that Sorey would and was and always will.) But she was stuck handling the really _annoying_ stuff.

The political stuff.

The political stuff that you couldn't solve by stabbing with a knife.

The political stuff that you _could_ solve by stabbing with a knife but now you've got a very delicate truce situation to navigate and so you can't.

"…and I tell you this in utter sincerity, and above all, humility: the moment I appeared on the scene, the hellion took a single look at me and turned tail! I spoke naught a word, but the foul creature surely understood the overwhelming holy power at my command." Malfore nodded gravely, and adjusted that stupid fucking beret on his stupid fucking skull. "It is a heavy burden. I do not intend to upset your delicate feminine composure with my travel accounts – please do let me know if you feel that you are about to faint from terror. But I tell you these tales for a reason. Understand, ladies, that you are safe under my protection as we travel."

"Cool story, bro," Rose said. Alisha was stiff as a rail, walking several paces ahead of them, clearly too infuriated to trust herself to speak. "I bet that was totally a hellion and not just like, a fat raccoon you saw knocking over the garbage cans behind the Shrinechurch one time."

"Yes, it was truly a saga for the ages," Malfore said, clearly not having registered a word she said. "I am indeed writing a memoir about my experiences, so please, do be patient while the creative process works. Ah, but that brings to mind another encounter…"

The mission they were on today was, indeed, dangerous. They were out to investigate a string of destructive landslides that threatened to dam up a major shipping highway between Rolance and Hyland – which would bring trade, not to mention transport of relief supplies and doctors, to a screeching halt. Preliminary scouting around the area led to the grim conclusion that they were probably dealing with a drake. An impossible task for the Hyland princess and her troop of ordinary soldiers (and her totally ordinary merchant pal who was only tagging along to make sure their supply train kept running smoothly) to be expected to deal with herself. And so, Rolance had graciously allowed Hyland to borrow their Shepherd (who was Totally Legit, and definitely not a fake asshole who didn't know a hellion from a hole in the ground) to help with the process of retaking the river.

Rose was used to humoring pompous windbags – it was part of the customer service gig. Even Edna and Lailah had learned to live with the situation for the time being. But Alisha…well. She'd been condescended to and insulted and disregarded by people all her life, and had taken it with a kind of martyr attitude; as if it was simply a test to make her a better knight. But Malfore seemed to really be stretching her patience to the breaking point. She'd hardly said a word the past few days – as if Malfore had even let them get a word in, with all his yapping, but even when they were in their tent alone together, she was as silent as a stone, and as prickly as a pufferfish every time Rose approached.

"_May I explain Alisha's struggle?"_ Lailah asked politely.

Rose jumped a mile at the sudden sound of Lailah's voice in her head. Malfore laughed magnanimously, and gently patted Rose on her head like a scared puppy. He removed his hand before Rose could break his fucking fingers.

"Fear not, for as I am standing here in front of you today, you can be assured that this story has a happy end. Now, as I was saying, I was wooing the beautiful water seraph who had rescued me from my sinking vessel, when the pirates attacked…"

"_I'm going to bury him in dirt and bugs tonight while he sleeps and you can't stop me," _Edna said.

"_Now, now,"_ Lailah said mildly, not even pretending to dissuade her. _"Regarding Alisha's stress, it is clear that she is upset by Malfore's falsehoods above all."_

"That makes approximately all of us," Rose whispered back under her breath. Gesticulating wildly as he mimed the pirate battle, Malfore didn't notice one bit. "But she's spent her whole life working with politicians. I've seen her with them before, and she's never gotten like this even when they're lying through their teeth."

"_It is the nature of Malfore's falsehoods, specifically. She is clearly quite upset at the thought of him taking credit for your and Sorey's hard work and sacrifice."_

"_And she can't even call him out on it, or bury him in bugs and dirt," _Edna added. _"This Rolance treaty is more trouble than it's worth."_

"I don't remember ever fighting off a hellion raccoon," Rose said dubiously. "Or wooing a water seraph. Unless bringing that stack of books for Mikleo to read on his downtime counts."

Mikleo was usually too preoccupied with tending to Sorey's light in the ruins to come along on these missions, but this time it was probably for the best – he'd probably be stomping along ahead, fuming at Malfore's bullshit right alongside Alisha.

Which, in turn, would have resulted in them both getting caught up in the sudden landslide that knocked Alisha off her feet and sent her tumbling down the mountain. Her form rapidly became a white and pink speck as it was swept away under a tide of mud and stone, down into the river below. Rose heard the telltale shriek of a drake, and jerked her eyes away from Alisha just in time to see the creature charging at them from the woods.

"Hepsin Yulind!"

Edna's stone fists grasped the drake by its curled, goat-like horns. Rose dug the ornate heels of her boots into the ground; only barely managing to halt the drake's charge with the armatus' strength before it knocked her down the mountain and into the drink with Alisha. The drake, undaunted, thrashed its head in an attempt to break Rose's grip.

"_Think fast!"_ Edna snapped at her. _"You can't expect me to keep this up forever!"_

Even if Edna's grip remained true, their footing was becoming less and less existent, with every stomp and thrash of the drake's cloven hooves. If they didn't get on solid ground fast, both she and the drake would wind up careening down the mountainside – she had no idea where Alisha was down there, and would have no way to keep her from getting crushed by ten tons of malevolent scales. That would ruin her day even faster than Malfore rambling about pirates and racoons. She had no idea where that idiot had run off to – he certainly wasn't helping, not that Rose would have wanted to have to deal with whatever his idea of "help" would be. Alas, Rose was the only Shepherd on call today. What a tragedy.

In situations like these, Rose liked to go by the mantra: What Would Sorey Do?

"Yeehaw!" Rose yeehawed yeehawingly, and flipped herself onto the drake's back.

She held on for dear life as the drake shrieked and bucked. With the horns in her grip, she was able to steer them – inexpertly, and clumsily, but it was enough to get the drake to tangle itself in the trees and crash headlong into the mountain face. It was stunned, stunned long enough for Rose to summon Lailah's power and get to work.

"Here," Rose said hurriedly, lowering the unconscious earth seraph to the ground in front of Lailah. "Keep an eye on them, I've gotta—"

"Thank your radiant Lady Edna for her compassion?" Edna asked. She had Alisha held aloft in a bower of vines and flowers – Rose hadn't noticed her slip away while she and Lailah purified the drake. Alisha was soaked from the river, and covered in scratches and bruises, but was conscious, and struggling against the vines that held her tight. "You're welcome. Here's your special delivery."

"I—I'm so sorry," Alisha managed to get out. Rose helped her down from the vines, and slung Alisha's arm around her shoulders to steady her. "If I hadn't been acting so childishly, I…I wouldn't have put everyone in danger…"

"And we would have had no heads up that the drake was two seconds away from charging us flat." Rose thumped her on the back, and Alisha grunted at the feeling. "Believe me, that could've gone way worse…speaking of worse, did you see if our friend came tumbling after you? We were down one Shepherd in that little scuffle."

Alisha's eyes narrowed, and her expression darkened at hearing of Malfore's…lack of participation. "…no, I did not see whether he was knocked down alongside me. I suppose we must form a search party."

"Don't bother," Edna said. She pointed into the trees with her umbrella. A telltale fallen beret pinpointed the location. "He's cowering under a bush over there. Better go get him before the poison ivy does."

Rose sighed. "Sometimes I really wish this Shepherd gig really was just fighting hellions. C'mon, I'll help you walk…"

To his credit, Malfore only screamed a little when Rose drew back the leaves covering his hiding spot. He stared at Rose in wide-eyed terror, his complexion pale, his whole body shaking.

"Nice to see you're well, Lord Shepherd," Rose said. She dropped his beret back onto his head.

"You…how…" Malfore grasped for words. "You…wrestled the landslide itself, as if – as if it were some charging beast—"

Rose distantly recalled Lailah explaining that humans without resonance couldn't quite perceive drakes – dragons were a different story, but before things got that bad, drakes could only be seen as natural disasters. Whirlwinds, typhoons. Landslides. Her escapades probably did look pretty damn weird to an outside observer.

It would be nice to tell him the truth. It would be nice to grab him by the ear, and forcibly share enough resonance with him to show him the real deal – show him what a fake he really was. But…Rose looked at Alisha, at the unhappy line of her mouth, at her bruised and battered body. She understood what was going through Alisha's mind, even without Lailah's voice to tell her. Alisha worked herself to the bone to improve relations with Rolance. She'd made so much progress, and they were helping so many people. As they helped people, the world's malevolence lightened; as the world's malevolence lightened, they helped Sorey. And to keep this going, all they had to do was humor an idiot.

Rose closed her eyes, and gently eased Alisha to stand on her own. She crossed her arms over her chest, and pressed one hand to her heart.

"I'll tell you my secret – but only you," Rose said, her expression grave. "I'm an alien from beyond the stars, fleeing from my planet that was destroyed when I was but a babe in my cradle. I was adopted as a baby by a simple farmer couple. This world's yellow sun gives me ten times the strength of a normal human, and also I can shoot laser beams out of my eyes."

Alisha blinked slowly, then pressed her fingers delicately to her skull, as if checking for a concussion. Lailah hummed thoughtfully and continued to heal the worst of Alisha's injuries; saving the rest for when they had privacy.

Malfore squinted as he processed this information. "But…how did you learn to tame the landslide?"

"I grew up on a farm. It was a rock farm. A farm for rocks," Rose explained, as Edna fed ideas in her ear. "Landslides were a basic occupational hazard. You know how it is."

Malfore shakily rose to his feet, and dusted himself off. "I was born to one of Rolance's most ancient and noble houses, so I'm afraid the finer points of farming may be lost on me…but thank you for assisting, visitor from beyond the stars. Had I been alone, I would have been able to best the hellion in perhaps a similar – but more elegant, of course – fashion, but I was too preoccupied with ensuring the safety of you and the Princess Alisha, and, alas, it very nearly spelled the doom of all three of us. My compassion has always been my greatest strength, and my greatest weakness."

"Yeah, okay," Rose said. "That's totally probably what happened. How about we get turned around and get back on the road? I'm sure your bosses in Pendrago will love to hear about you getting this taken care of."

"Oh, silly thing," Malfore laughed. "The Shepherd serves no master but the people. But yes, yes, the Shrinechurch will want to hear my report. Do not worry – I will keep your secret safe, and will not speak of your involvement in the incident."

"Thanks," Rose said drily. "You're a real pal."

"The seraph we saved will follow along with us to the nearest town," Lailah explained to Rose. "We can perform the necessary steps to install them as Lord of the Land there. They should be able to extend their domain to prevent any further malevolent influence on the sensitive areas of the shipping lanes."

That, at least, made Alisha smile. Rose sighed and shook her head as they began walking. At least something good came out of this trip.

Though at least now she knew that she could pretty confidently tackle a goat.


End file.
